1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the competitive game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different devices are disclosed in different patents for goal shot training in ice hockey. Doust in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,842 of Aug. 26, 1986 describes an installation wherein a player is provided with pucks from a puck container which are then shot towards an indicated target within an ice hockey goal. However, that invention has the following disadvantages: the player is not passed the pucks but, the pucks are conveyed in certain intervals onto the shooting surface; furthermore, the player must collect the shot pucks by hand and again fill them into the puck container; finally, no continuous analysis of the performance of the player is provided. This type of playing is very laborious and not very effective because of the numerous interruptions. That invention is not intended as a game device which in itself develops motivation for the player and would in no way be suited therefor.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,652 of Apr. 23, 1996 by Woronets, a training range for ice hockey is described which includes a platform from which one end players can shoot onto an ice hockey goal at the other end. However, any indication of a target is missing and no analysis takes place whether the goal has been hit. This device is intended to simulate a stadium atmosphere, whereby players can train stick handling skills, however in completely unstructured form.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,650 of Apr. 23, 1996 by MacDonald describes a training device which is positioned onto an ice surface and essentially is intended to replace a goalie in an ice hockey goal whereby targets are indicated and hits are registered and statistically analysed. However, that invention has inherent significant disadvantages, one single player in training requires ½ of the ice arena for himself, which in any case means that this training can only be done by privileged players; here again the player does not get the puck passed and he must collect each shot puck by hand. It is therefore a shortcoming that although the indicated targets are analysed, the individual targets are not meaningfully positioned and analysed; the target openings are so small that hits are very difficult and rather even accidental. A close approach to a target is valued as 0 just the same as a complete miss, which is no way close to reality. The repetition rate is very low, since the player each time must drive anew into the space captured by the cameras before he can shoot on the goal. In addition, this device does not offer standardized conditions, so that the results of different players are not comparable.